At the Beginning
by AntiMusicMan
Summary: A songfic about Yuna's reflection after she defeated Sin and before she became a Gullwing. Contains slight FFX spoilers.


This is Yuna recalling her thoughts about the one special man in her life. Contains spoilers. Tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Anastasia the movie, nor FFX-2

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**_At the Beginning_** from Anastasia

_We were strangers,  
starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are,  
and I'm suddenly standing,  
at the beginning with you_

It was the daytime. I was leaving for my pilgrimage soon, as I had just been accepted by the fayth as a summoner. My three guardians, my closest friends were there. And _you _were there too. As I stumbled down those steps I saw _your_ handsome face, and messy blond hair. Time seemed to stop as I fell down those stairs, and as I did, my heart did too. _You_ were so beautiful, and I knew that I loved _you_. I knew that I wanted _you_ to accompany me. I wanted _you_ to be my friend, my guardian, my lover. No one knew what would happen on our pilgrimage. No one could have imagined what we'd go through. It was so beautiful and perfect, that even though _you_ aren't here now, I still feel that I'm standing with _you_.

_No one told me  
I was going to find you,  
Unexpected  
what you did to my heart_,

_When I lost hope  
you were there to remind me  
this is the start _

I never expected to fall head over heels for a man, but _you_ were different. _You_ caught my eye, and I was trapped into _your_ charm. I loved the way _you _cheered me up, the way _you_ lightened the mood. Throughout our journey, there were times of sorrow, times of isolation. But _you_ were there, and _you_ always found a way to comfort us, to make the sorrow lift off. It was so hard, bearing the fate of our world on my shoulders, but my guardians were there to help me, and _you_ helped me in more ways then they could.

_And life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey_

My journey was my entire life. As we walked down the countless paths and trails, I couldn't stop myself from wanting to stop, and just be with _you,_ but I kept on to finish my duty. Like the rivers throughout Spira, always flowing and changing, so did our love. Sometimes we were obsessed over eachother, other times our love seemed to wane. But we always came back to same spot, and our love remained the same. I will always cherish and remember the wonderful times I had with _you._ I will never forget the words _you_ gave me, the memories _you_ made me, or the kiss you shared with me.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you_

I remember _your_ promises. They were of revisiting places we hurried through on our pilgrimage, when y_ou_ didn't know the awful truth. But I still smiled, wanting to keep _you_ happy, as _you_ did with me. And after all the talk of defeating Sin and then coming back, I too wanted to rid Spira of the menace. _You_ promised to stay with me, through the toughest battles and peaceful calms. _You_ promised to keep me alive through the darkest night or roughest storm. And _you_ did.

_We were strangers  
on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming  
how our dreams would come true_

We had just met, and yet we were becoming the closest of friends. I wanted to spend all of my time with _you_. I wanted to forget saving Spira, forget Yevon, forget being a summoner, and just be _your_ friend, _your_ lover. Our pilgrimage was full of laughter and happy times. Sometimes it got too hectic, too much to bear, but _you_ were there to lighten the mood, to bring us back down to earth.

I would often dream of my future. I would imagine my perfect husband, perfect family, and perfect life. When I became a summoner, it seemed no of this could ever happen. No one wanted to get attached to a summoner, for they die either defeating Sin or trying. But _you_ were different; _you_ stuck through, and stood with me to keep going. Reality was so much better than those dreams. What I dreamt wasn't perfection, _you_ were._  
_

_Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

_You_ took on the challenge of defeating Sin head-on, even more so when _you_ found out the truth. We stood together, sometimes just us two, other times all seven of us. We were scared, but we stood strong to accomplish our goals. And by pretending to act brave, we became it.

_And life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey_

We continued to press onward, with some side missions too. The pilgrimage symbolized my life. It started in Besaid, my hometown. We started slowly, apprehensively, too. As we journeyed, we grew more accustomed and pressed faster, and became more battle ready. We grew up too. I became stronger, as did my guardians. We grew in our love, and our regrets grew. But beside all the tragedy, in spite of the hypocrisy, and disregarding the hurt, it was a beautiful journey. We learned so much, and I'll never forget it, just like I'll never forget _you_.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
that made love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart_

I thought that because I had chosen the path of a summoner, that I would never be able to love. But _you_ came, and took away my misconceptions. We loved eachother, and_ you_ brought out the real Yuna, the strong and determined me. I would often dream about my perfect love when I was younger. _You _fulfilled that dream, and even though _you_ were a fading dream, _you_ still with me. Nothing can ever separate us, not dreams, not death. Our love is our bond, and it grows stronger everyday.

_And life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey_

_Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey_

Even though my pilgrimage has ended and life has continued, I'm still waiting for reunion. I'm trying everyday to find _you_. I'm trying to find _you_, and trying to have _you _come back to us- to me. I need _you_, and everyday is a burden without _you_. But with the hope of finding _you_, I start everyday hopeful and start a new journey.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you_

My journey will never end, and I will always walk it. I'm looking for _you_ now, and after that, life will throw me a new adventure. But I want to find _you_; I want _you_ to be with me, now and forever. And I want _you_ to be with me when I start my new journey.

I want to be at the beginning with _you_.


End file.
